Balthazar
Character Information Balthazar (バルタザール Barutazāru) is a Black Magician from the notorious criminal group called "Magi". Appearance Normally he has long hair, but his end of the hair turn to be up. He has probably blond hair and light-blue eyes. His eyes are coming from a cold killer. Personality He seems to be the calmest of the group and also a person who comes straight to his point in a conversation. he also loves to toy with people and make them suffer. Background As a child, he was experimented on, along with his three brother. After Gaspar finish his ritual, they all escaped. After escaping he and his brother tried to save their brother Lionel but noone would help them and he turned in blades. Chronology Echidna Battle Arc He first appeared along with his brothers through the communication smoke from the communication bird they own. They were located at an unknown location where they have been stealing the "Three Sacred Garments" that is required for the Magico ritual "Dress-Up". He then challenged Shion to fight them or they will destroy the garments. After that Melchior has been defeated by Shion, he then tells Melchior that he must rest because he used his trump card to paralyze Shion. Luu then appears to battle Balthazar, which they are battling each other. Balthazar then tries to kill her while Luu activate her ultimate technique after hitting him 100 times. After seeing the powerful form of Luu, he is getting a lot more seriously and activated different kinds of Ice magic to defeat her, instead of that he's getting defeated by punches that are destroying his techniques. He is then hit by Luu after he want to activate one of his ice magic but where been flying off into the ocean. Meanwhile, Gaspar uses the "Matching Key of Magical Realm" to find him when he flew off into the ocean. His soul has been taken from a deadly magic called "Deathroll, The Soul Drinker", which he is now presumed dead. Magic and Abilities Devil's Ice Magic He is capable of using ice and mind manipulation magic. Due his extremely powerful rank, he is able to create extremely sharp ice to kill his opponent, he can even freeze the sense of sight of his opponent making it extremely black which that they can't see anything. He can summoned these techniques: * Freezing Curse: Balthazar hits his target and seals one of their senses. * Devil's Blade of Ice Flower: Balthazar creates a giant sword made of ice. * Ice Armor: He creates a powerful barrier around his body made of ice to protect his body from many things, in a battle with Luu the shield has been destroyed. * Ice Diamonds: He creates big torn of ice in shape of a sharp bullet, which he fires it off to his enemies. * Frozen Time: He activates this technique to completely freeze his opponent. Trivia * His name comes from the traditional and religious uses, it is also a name ascribed to one of the Magi. Category:Male Characters Category:Characters